sundorusambitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Doji Tsukiko
Name: Doji Tsukiko Ins. Rank: 2 Clan: Crane '''Exp: ' 0 ''School: ''Kakita Bushi '''Insight: '''150 '''Earth: 2 Willpower: 2 Stamina: 2 Fire: 2 Agility: 3 Intelligence: 2 Air: 3 Reflexes: 3 Awareness: 3 Water: 2 Strength: 2 Perception: 2 Void: 3 '''Honor:' ' 6.5 '''Glory:' ''' 1 '''Status: '''1 '''Shadowland Taint 0 Advantages Points Disadvantages Points Sacred Weapon 5 Compulsion: Sake 2 Prodigy 12 Lost Love 3 Sworn Enemy 5 Name Rank Trait Roll Emphasis Defense 3 Ref 6k3 Etiquette 3 Awa 6k3 Courtesy Iaijutsu 4 Ref 8k3 Focus, Assessment *Investigation 3 Per 5k2 Kenjutsu 3 Agi 6k3 Katana Kyujutsu 2 Ref 5k3 *Lore: Bushido 2 Int 4k2 *Lore: Heraldry 2 Int 4k2 Sincerity 2 Awa 5k3 Meditation 2 Voi 5k3 Void Recovery Tea Ceremony 2 Voi 5k3 * = Not School, all else +1k0 to shown value Skill Mastery Notes Def: Can use previous roll instead of making a new one if maintaining FD stance Eti: +3 Insight Iai: Ready katana = Free action, FR on Focus roll during duel Focus stage Inv: May attempt Search again w/o TN increase Ken: +1k0 sword damage Outfit Light Armor Sturdy Clothing Daisho Yumi -Willow Leaf 20x Travel Pack 6 koku Combat Initiative: 4k3+10 Armor Light (+5 TN, Reduction 3) Health Wounds: 38 Healthy: 10 Other Ranks: 4 Damage Kakita Blade: 6k2 (7k2) Wakizashi: 4k2 (5k2) Yumi: 4k2 (Willow Leaf) School Info +2x Iai to init. +1k1+SR all attack/Focus while Center Stance. +2k0 to attack roll totals vs. any opponent with lower Init. XP Spend (90 XP) Void 3 (18) Agility 3 (12) Prodidgy (12) Great Potential (5) Compulsion (+2) Lost Love (+3) Sworn Kharmic Enemy (+5) Kenjutsu Emph: Katana (2) Defense 3 (5) Iaijutsu 5 (14) Iai Emph: Assessment (2) Kenjutsu 3 (5) Etiquette 3 (5) Etiquette Emph: Courtesy (2) Kyujutsu 2 (2) Investigation 3 (6) Lore: Bushido 2 (3) Lore: Heraldry 2 (3) Sincerity 2 (2) Tea Ceremony 2 (2) History A drunk and a waste of so much talent, or so her sensei have begun to think of her, Tsukiko was given the task of heading off to follow Sun Doru as a last chance to get over herself and start acting like a proper Crane again. Not that most would blame her if they knew the full story. It’s always traumatic to lose a sibling, so much more so if she’s your identical twin, so much more so if it was to that thing you swear up and down was an oni of some sort, so much more so when all your training with the sword amounted to nothing in saving the one you loved, so much more so when - deep in your heart - you know that your twin isn’t dead; worse yet, she’s become something terrible: an evil that holds up your failure to your face, to all of Rokugan, in its very existence and would see you dead or turned. Faced with that, something inside Tsukiko broke and she sought comfort in the bottom of the sake bottle to deal with the pain of phantom wounds from ‘the only duel (she) lost that mattered’ and from the nightmares that come almost every night. Every Sword Has a Name Tsukiko’s Kakita Blade, like all good swords - and she does consider her sword good for it has saved her life more than once - has a name: Hoshi no Yoru - Star of the Night - shortened to Hoshi. It was named as such before it ended up in Tsukiko’s hands; the Kakita who forged the sword worked into the night to finish it and remarked that with the glow of his furnace keeping him from seeing the night sky well, the only star he could see was the glimmer of the furnace light along the edge of the sword. An overly poetic name for an otherwise simple (if exceptionally well-made) object bestowed for completely mundane reasons: Crane logic through and through. ''The Shadow on the Moon'' It used to be a two sister act. Tsukiko and Hikari. They were inseparable and why would they be? They grew up believing that each was one half of the same soul; that it was split in two by the will of Heaven and inhabited two bodies - clearly that’s why they looked like each other. But in the end, Tsukiko let her sister down and in doing so let herself down. So now, Hikari is back - only she’s not how Tsukiko remembered her. Her time in the sunless lands has twisted her, made her hate the woman who in her mind let her become a broken, evil shell of her former self. She feels a great emptiness and has taken it to heart that she can only ever be complete if her soul is reunited - either her sister would join her in damnation or she’d wrench that half of herself from Tsukiko’s body with the edge of her sword. Either way, she’ll finally find the peace she thinks she deserves.